legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Colosseo XVI
Heroes Colosseo XVI is a battle based event, and the sixteenth in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from October 6, 2014 12:00 AM (PST) to October 7, 2014 7:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles are scheduled from October 8, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) to October 9, 2014 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature changes * As a result of an error, 60 players were entered into the SS Class as opposed to the intended 30 after the last Heroes Colosseo XV. To adjust for this, the bottom 10 players at the end of the event will be demoted to the S Class. * Those 10 players will not be able to participate in Ladder battles. * In Ladder battles, S Class players will face those ranked from 26th to 50th in the SS Class. Colosseo Skill Cards * Ulguro the Venerable (UR) boosts ATK/DEF/REVENGE PT, just by having it in Card List. Boosts by up to 30% when evolved and at Skill Lvl 10. iOS final ranking rewards Class SS Class S Class A Class B Class C iOS achievement rewards * Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. * Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF combo rewards *200 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - Orietta, Vampire's Love (UR) x 1 Victory count rewards * 1 win - Gold Medal x 2 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Gold Medal x 2 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Ruben, Blacksmith Reborn (Rare) x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Highborn Knight Fermo (Rare) x 1 *70 wins - Ruben, Blacksmith Reborn (Rare) x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - Orietta, Vampire's Love (UR) x 1 *300 wins - PWR 14&UP UR Ticket x 1 Battle count rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 5 *3rd Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 3 *10th Battle - 10% UR Ticket x 1 *15th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 1 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon (Rare) x 2 *40th Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 2 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon (Rare) x 3 *70th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 2 *90th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *100th Battle - PWR14&UP UR Ticket x 1 *150th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *250th Battle - Genius Baby Dragon (Rare) x 1 *500th Battle - UR Guaranteed Ticket x 1 *750th Battle - Genius Young Dragon (UR) x 1 *1,000th Battle - PWR16&UP UR Ticket x 1 *1,500th Battle - PWR 16&UP UR Ticket x 2 *2,000th Battle - PWR 17&UP UR Ticket x 1 *2,500th Battle - Visionary Tactician Xuemei (UR) x 1 Successful defense rewards *1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixer (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon (Rare) x 1 *45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 5 *70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon (Rare) x 1 Revenge Ccount rewards *1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - Ruben, Blacksmith Reborn (Rare) x 1 *35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 5 *100 Successful Revenges - PWR 14&UP UR Ticket x 1 Category:Heroes Colosseo Category:Heroes Colosseo XVI